


Request for Friend

by Viper27



Category: Idk tbh - Fandom
Genre: Alright kids. Uhh.. hope you like cringe. I hope it’s not that bad, F/M, I repeat... NOT RELATED, Not Related, Not her dad, Stepfather/daughter -ish relationship.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper27/pseuds/Viper27
Summary: Weird sexual fantasy thing. A lot of fourth wall breaks. Imagine Tom Hughes as the guy. I would attach a picture but I don’t know how. Feel free to let me know in the comments ;)
Relationships: A messy one
Kudos: 1





	Request for Friend

* * *

All I remember is waking up in a kitchen, facing the counter.... someone walking up behind me... A warmth pushed me up against it briskly.

”Uuhhh... What? What’s going on?”

A literal chuckle. A _chuckle_ , came from the throat of the person behind me. The _man_ behind me.

”Don’t play dumb with me.” He wrapped his arms across my chest.

 _Uhhh_... This dude had to be like 15 years older than her. He certainly _felt_ older. His shoulders were almost taller than her head. They were broad too.

_What the hell did this guy want?_

“Your mother just left for work, which means daddy has you all to himself.” He nuzzled his head in my hair.

Oh. _Oh_.

He half slammed half pushed my head into the counter and I caught a glance at his face. _Hell-ooo_. I know he wasn’t who he looked like because whatever this was had to be fake.... But there was no way I’m wasn’t gonna break the fourth wall when I could. 

“Bitch you’re Tom Hughes!” 

“I know I’m your stepfather.”

 _Damn it._ Fourth wall breaks don’t work here.

“Besides, that was the plan. Hitch the wife. Bed the girl.”

“ _The fuck_?” That shit was _dark._

“Oh, we certainly will.”

Alright. He may have been a sexy-ass man man from my sexy-ass dreams... Hell, he probably had a sexy ass too, but I still had a shred of morality to spare.

“Oh we certainly won’t, thundercunt.”

He took his spare hand and somehow pulled both my wrists behind my back.

”Tsk Tsk Tsk. Such a dirty mouth. What should I do with you?”

 _That should not have turned me on as much as it did_. 

He noticed my reaction.

”You’re gonna come for daddy.”

_The hell was this shit?_

“Uh, absolutly fuken not.” He tightened his hold on my wrists.

“Play nice pet.”

 _Damn._ I wanted to give in so bad but then I’d _feel_ bad. Idea time. I would just play along as if I didn’t want it so then I could get laid without him taunting me for liking it. It would just look like rape the whole time. Well, it pretty much would be if things continued in this direction. But I had to try to “fight him off” first.

”Get off me.” 

“Not the order I’d phrase those words but sure .”

 _What a thot._ I squirmed around, yelling fourth wall breaks half the time to see if they worked. They didn’t. Everything would just translate to stepfather or some shit in his ears.

_“I won’t want to have to shut you up”_

_Please shut me up_

_”Oh I will.”_

_The fuck? You don’t understand fourth wall breaks but you can read my mind?_

“Back to shutting you up” He last go of my wrists, hoisting my waist up. Firm grip still in my hair. 

_Oh shit. That’s a penis. Penis detected_. 

“Now let’s have some fun pet.”

_Shit fuck fuck_

“No.”

“Yes.”

*Sex scene I’m not willing to write*

“That was nice. Can’t wait to try it over my desk after your classes tomorrow. I’m gonna fuck you into the middle of next week.”

“Desk?”

“Indeed. Didn’t I tell you? I’m your new teacher, love.”

_Jesus. What kind of kinky world did I step into?_


End file.
